


Sons of a Scientist Father

by hart051



Series: Vic's new life [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Two sons of scientist fathers take a moment to talk it out.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Victor Stone, Silas Stone & Victor Stone
Series: Vic's new life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Sons of a Scientist Father

**Author's Note:**

> We do not get so much content on Vic's relationship with other members of the Outsiders, at least on screen. It came to me do a piece on this and with the fact American Father's Day is tomorrow it made more sense. I'll be posting another father-son piece on the day of. In the meantime enjoy this work between Ed and Vic.

Ed was just going over his notes on his tablet while waiting. Tonight was a team-building session which was a movie night Outsiders and Team members invited. He was a bit early, but he wanted to beat a certain speedster.

He heard the elevator ding. Ed turned his head and saw Victor Stone with an older man. He seemed older than his own dad, dressed professionally in a suit and tie, and had the same professional air his own dad carried. He noticed the man bore a resemblance to the cybernetic teen. He recognized those faces and postures. The man is Victor’s dad.

“I guess I will see you later, Victor.”

“Yeah Dad, see ya.”

The man walked to the zeta-tube making its signature announcement. The tech whirled to life as the man disappeared engulfed in white and gold lights.

Vic watched from afar as his father disappeared from view. He was walking to the stairs when he felt he was being watched.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

“It’s fine,...” He struggled to recall his name. ”Eddie, right?”

“It’s just Ed.”

They both stared at one another.

“So how’s it going with your dad?” Ed began.

“It’s going.”

“Not too well.”

“Not bad either.” Vic shrugged avoiding eye contact.

“Want to talk about it?” Ed gestured to the seat next to him setting his tablet aside.

“Sure, if you speak scientist.”

“I know several scientists and one of them is my dad.”

Vic raised an eyebrow “Seriously?”

Ed nodded. “Believe me  _ hermano _ . I’ve been there. Busy with his research, rarely see him.”

“Try forgetting promises he failed to keep. Or one that mattered the most.” Vic plopped down in the offered seat.

“I learned the hard way promises were pointless. I was left with my  _ abuelo _ in Argentina. Fed up with living without him, I ran away from home to the States.” Ed rubbed the back of his head, later adding. “Several times, actually.”

“Seriously?” Vic looked at him, not quite believing him.

Ed shook his head. “No joke. Only the last time I did that I got abducted by The Reach and became a meta-human.”

Vic blinked his human eye.

“When I saw him again after The Team rescued me and the other abductees, I was so mad. Along with the other meta-teens I got to see him, but all I could tell was that he saw me as some experiment to further his research.”

“At least you are still human, in the human body.” Vic gestured to him and himself as if it made sense. “I mean-”

“Didn’t make me feel less like a freak.” Ed empathically countered and shook his head. “My dad used to be a scientist for the Erdel Initiative, working on the zeta-tubes for the Justice League. And I can teleport like one.”

“I see.” Vic nodded. “So what changed?”

“A lot of things. For one I learned to accept my powers.”

“You didn’t want them?” Vic exclaimed. “Dude you can teleport!”

“Tell that to an angry me two years ago. I prayed to get rid of them. My buddy Neut used to have meta-powers, but he was cured of them. I thought maybe there was hope for me too.”

“Do you still wish to get rid of them?”

He smiled. “Not anymore. They’re a part of me now. It would be like hating myself. You?”

“Can’t.” Vic shook his head. “The tech keeps me alive according to Dad.”

“Your Dad’s involved?”

“When I was in his lab yelling at him for forgetting his promise among other things I got caught in an explosion. I would have died that day if it weren’t for him using a Fatherbox to save me.”

“Well, I think it shows. I know Fatherboxes do a lot of things and your dad probably had it because he was going to study it.”

“Yea.”

“And he chose to use it to save you, instead of continuing his research. He could have let you die, but he did not want to live his life without you.”

“Yes. Kinda messed up though.”

“Take it from me. This life is never easy, but the fact you are both trying to find your way is...” 

“Awkward.”

Ed chuckled, nodding. “But a start. My dad and I will not always agree on everything, but we managed to work through it.” Ed shrugged. “Just a few days ago he and some of the other parents tried to talk me, Kid and Wonder Girl out of continuing as Outsiders. But we managed to convince them, what we’re doing is a good thing.”

“And how did you do that?”

“Using their own arguments against them and speaking to their core values. They thought we were showboating and risking our lives for it, we argued we’re doing it to show other meta-teens and their families they can get through all of this. To inspire them and give them hope.”

“That’s pretty badass.”

“Not really.” He shrugged. “I just know how to translate ‘uptight scientist father’ among other languages.”

Vic snorted.

Ed offered a fist bump which Vic accepted.

“You know you should consider taking Jaime’s offer in getting used to your tech.” He suggested. “He’s had that Scarab for two years. He’s a chill guy.”

When he's not arguing with his armor that is. He mentally added.

“Yeah. I get that." Vic nodded. "So are you.”

“I’m here if you want to talk about Scientist fathers.”

Vic smiled. He was about to say "thank you" when something fast zoomed by him, glomped onto Ed and nuzzled him.

"Missed me amigo?" Bart asked coyly

"Not really." Ed replied nonchalantly.

Bart 'gasped'. "I'm hurt my absence..."

Ed rolled his eyes and kissed Bart on the cheek. That got him to stop talking, briefly when he caught sight of Vic.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there Cyborg!" Bart greeted.

"Just Vic, my friend." Ed corrected.

"Gonna join us for movie night?" Bart continued to ask uninhibited.

Vic sighed. "Sure, just try not to make it more awkward with another kiss."

"It was friendly." Ed interjected and much to his dismay Bart kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think?  
> I ended up adding a little bit of BartxEd (Bartuardo, zetaflash, etc.) just for fun.


End file.
